Embers Make Flames
by The Wild Pyro
Summary: Red Pyro was having the time of his life, playing with his strangely colored baby friends. But when a Blu Spy sneaks up behind him and removes his mask, then killing and resending Red Pyro back to the Respawn, Pyro begins to realize that his life wasn't as it really seemed. Him and the Red Team head to the Blu base, breaking the weekend ceasefire to get it back! Please Review.


A/N  
Hi everyone! Well, when I typed this up it said it was over 1,200 words. This says it's 641. Can't tell why. :l Anyways, enjoy please!

* * *

-Pyro World-

Red Pyro was in pure joy. All his Blu baby friends were screaming in joy as rainbows engulfed them. For some reason, his Red friends stayed away from the rainbows, instead playing with the other Blu babies. The Balloonicorn was happily trotting at his side when a Blu Scout ran up to him, crying for a lollipop. Pyro just had to help the poor baby, and gave the Blu baby-Scout a lollipop. This was probably Pyro's happiest day ever. After, a womanly voice that Pyro thought as a mother announced that Red won. All his Red friends were shouting with joy as they gave the rest of the Blue baby's candy-canes, lollipops, and candy from their candy dispensers. Pyro was so happy to see his friends playing with each other, humming a happy tune, that he didn't notice the Blu baby-Spy behind him, holding a candy-cane. The baby-Spy tapped on Pyro's should, earning a questioning "Mrphh?" from Pyro. Then everything exploded in strange, dull colors. The Blu baby-Spy gave the Pyro the candy-cane, and from this kindness, Pyro passed out.

-Well-

Pyro awoke in a white room, with a white gate and Red posters on the wall. This was new to Pyro. It scared him. Where were all the colorful, gingerbread walls? And the candy-canes and lollipops everywhere? He screamed. The voice wasn't like his. It was a stranger voice, with no muffling. Pyro shakily got up, feeling sick from this strange new world. He looked at his gloves and his body. They were just like his. His face felt cooler, as if some sort of mask was off his face. He screamed again, this time getting a yell from a strange, German accent.  
"ACK! I am coming! Engineer, he is alive!"  
Pyro heard footsteps coming from outside the white door beyond the gate. Pyro began shuffling towards it, scared as to what he may find. What he found he couldn't believe. What he saw was a man, almost like the baby-Medic he always saw. But this man was different. Taller. A man that looked like the baby-Engineer, also taller, followed him. He was shocked.  
"Imposters!" He yelled, not expecting it to come out so clearly. He was shocked at his own voice, but still reached for his lollipop. What he got was a fire-axe instead of a lollipop. He raised it as he would with his lollipop.  
"Ach! Pyvo! Eit is me, Medic!" the imposter-Medic yelled, moving away from where Pyro had raised his fire-axe. The imposter-Engineer did not take Pyro without his mask like Medic did.  
"P-….Pyro!" Engineer stammered. "Eit's me, Engie! mask, it's gern!" he said, shocked.  
Pyro dropped his fire-axe, tilting his head and raised a hand to his face, expecting to feel the coarse texture of a gas mask. Instead he felt a nose, a slightly crooked nose, but a nose. His nose. He felt more of his face. He felt his mouth, his tall cheeks, his small ears, and his medium long red hair. He was shocked. Where was his mask? The very same mask that kept him safe?  
"Is… This a dream?" He pondered out loud, still taken aback from his un-muffled voice.  
"Naw, Pyro, it ain't a dream. And we ain't imposters. It's us, yer friends, Engie, 'nd Medic." Engineer said, calming down from seeing Pyro without his mask. "Now can ye tell us what happened?"  
Pyro believed Engineer, and spoke to him as he normally would.  
"All I remember is me and Balloonicorn happily watching you and the rest of the team playing with the Blu as mother said that we won. Then Balloonicorn told me that a baby Spy wanted to play, and turning around, I saw him with a candy-cane. Then all I saw was a big flash of dull colors like these, and then darkness."  
Medic started scribbling something on a note-pad, while Engineer looked shocked, and in all reality, a little scared. What went in Pyro's mind behind that mask? He wondered. Pyro picked up his fire-axe, looking at it thought-fully. Medic finished writing on his notepad and looked up to Pyro.  
"Pyvo, I vant to talk to you in mein office. Please, come. Engineer, can you please get ze others?" Medic asked, looking back to his notepad and erasing something.  
"Well, sure doc." Engineer stated plainly, turning and walking out, whistling "Do You Believe In Magic" while swinging his wrench.  
Pyro snapped at this and ran to Engineer, shaking him wildly and yelling. Engineer escaped from Pyro's grasp and went off to the side. Pyro slumped to the floor, crying for his old, happy world back. He didn't like this world one bit. The other members of the Red team heard Pyro's cries and, as the base was small, ran over to where the crying was. Soldier was the first to go running, all the while screaming at him.  
"SOLDIER! THERE IS NO CRYING IN WAR! EVEN DURING A CEASE-FIRE!  
NOW GET YO-… " Soldier stopped abruptly at seeing Pyro. "Pyro, your mask. It's gone."  
Pyro looked up to Soldier, tears in his eyes. He wanted his old world back. He got up, and ran past the shocked rest of the team. He had to get out of this place. It wasn't his world. It was all a lie. He ran, eventually coming out of the base and stumbling into large metal crates. He saw the capture point, deactivated for the ceasefire. He saw the Blu base, now metallic and scary looking. He kept running, nearly to the Blu base when his legs gave in. He fell down to his knees and threw up. This world was sad. It was gloomy and dark. His mask and Balloonicorn were gone. His friends had grown up and weren't babies. But he stayed the same. He looked around, and saw his surroundings. He was near Red Base again, in a grassy field. He heard yelling from the top floor. Scout walked over to the window, wanting to get away from the argument between Soldier and Engineer. What he saw was Pyro, with tears in his eyes and vomit next to him, on his knees. He cried out for Medic, who walked over to the window. He opened the window to call for Pyro.  
"Pyvo! It is alvight! Ve vill get you mask back! Please, just come vack into base!" Medic yelled. Pyro didn't buy it. He felt betrayed, even mad. But after thinking for a moment, he got up on wobbly legs and began walking into the Red base, realizing he was hungry. He hadn't felt hungry as long as he could remember. His mask fed him, and he never felt hungry. He didn't know where the kitchen was, but was greeted by Engineer.  
"Pyro, I'm soree. I didn't mean tuh offend 'ya. I always remeba'd you hummin' that tune when you lit tah Blu's on fire." Engineer apologized, holding his hardhat in his hands so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.  
"Fire? I didn't light people on fire. I engulfed them in rainbows!" Pyro said, scratching his hair. Engineer was always his friend, the only baby who understood him. Why would he start lying now?

"Lis'un, Pyro, you get a lot you need ta be told. That mask, it changed your view, Made you think that everything was rainbows and lollipops. Foller me, I'll bring ya to Medic. He'll explain er'thin'." Engineer said, motioning for Pyro to follow him. He had no choice but to do so, and walked moodily behind Engineer, humming a new tune that he had heard once, very long ago.


End file.
